Juegos mentales
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Porque recuerdo perfectamente, aún con tanta tierra de por medio, sus dedos largos y delgados, su forma de mirar a través de esos ojos de hielo. Y tal vez sólo un quizá, nada más que eso siento ganas de que me vea y me toque de nuevo. Y entonces su fantasma ganaría la partida, esa lucha que dejamos pendiente otra vez.


**Ya lo saben ningún personaje es mío. **

* * *

**Juegos mentales**

Por alguna extraña razón, todo coincidió. No me di cuenta de cómo había jugado el destino a mi favor, disfrazado de derrota para que yo estuviera ahí, para que nuestros caminos se juntaran en uno mismo y hacer de ese recorrido una aventura emocional fascinante.

Ella era una roca, tosca, dura, fuerte, imposible de penetrar. Al principio, no dude de su locura, vaya que tenía que ser estúpida al renunciar a su vida como una dama, y actuar bajo los principios de la caballería. Lo cierto es que tengo que admitir que Brienne la Bella es más que buena en eso, contados eran los caballeros incluyéndome que pueden superar sus habilidades en el combate. Con ella no podía darme el lujo de una pequeña distracción en batalla, ya que me encontraría víctima de su espada.

No sé cómo ocurrió, pero ambos al pasar de los días sin quererlo nos fuimos llenando de secretos, compartimos esos íntimos pensamientos y acciones que jamás nos habíamos permitido compartir con nadie más. Esas pequeñas cosas que están, sin duda, más allá de las palabras, que se van comiendo los espacios que generalmente se llenan de conversaciones. El silencio se apodera del espacio que ellos llenan. Cada secreto viene acompañado de un pequeño espacio en blanco que lo protege. Cuando son demasiados, acaban con el sonido alrededor y se mantienen todos juntos, homogéneos, esperando salir a la menor provocación. Y es que los secretos tienen pinchos, y la barrera de silencio es frágil, como una burbuja.

Hasta el momento ninguno se había movido. Pero, al ver que su vida estaba en peligro, al verla cerca de su sentencia de muerte al centro de la arena frente a ese oso, supe que en mi pecho había otro secreto, justo en el centro en aquel espacio que tenía limitado a Cersei, y ahora empieza a sacudirse lentamente y a dar señales de que no se siente cómodo con los demás, está empezando a provocar una cadena de pequeñas sacudidas. Si se despereza, no podré responder de la reacción masiva que puede desatar, es por eso que he decido cerrar el candado de mi corazón. Castigarle por su propio bien, nuestro propio bien, y sufrir el castigo.

Ahora, en esta aparente calma sé que puedo perder el juicio ¿Acaso alguien ha percibido la tormenta que se desata en mí?

Hoy que ya no está a mi lado, no sé si algún día podré reconciliarme con su fantasma. De pronto me descubro queriendo tener conversaciones con ella. Curiosidad por saber cómo le va en la vida.

Escuchar sus insultos estridentes, incontrolables. Cumplir la profecía que me hizo: reaparecer después de mucho tiempo lejos, con este nuevo rostro, nueva vida, nuevo ser, y con un corazón que me hice de retazos.

Justo ahora, sé que podría tratar de verle con otros ojos. Ni olvidarle, ni odiarte, ni extrañarle. No sé qué hacer.

Tal vez es por eso que me da tanto miedo dejar de aborrecerle de dejar a un lado ese sentimiento que sentí la primera vez que la vi, porque no estoy seguro que sin el odio en la ecuación pueda balancear todos los hechos de una manera clara y objetiva. Porque recuerdo perfectamente, aún con tanta tierra de por medio, sus dedos largos y delgados, su forma de mirar a través de esos ojos de hielo. Y tal vez sólo un quizá, nada más que eso siento ganas de que me vea y me toque de nuevo. Y entonces su fantasma ganaría la partida, esa lucha que dejamos pendiente otra vez. Es tan inútil intentarlo... Vuelvo a archivar sus memorias, su tacto, su risa, su aroma, su voz, sus obsesiones. Las cubro de nuevo con plomo. Me retiro del campo de batalla sin realizar un movimiento más. No soy tan fuerte.

* * *

Dedicado a B.E.T quien de nuevo prácticamente me obligó a escribirlo. Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero deseo te haya gustado. Definitivamente me ha sacado muchos dolores de cabeza, y está hecho con cariño.


End file.
